Trust
by accentcore8
Summary: Carl Clover reflects on his past, and how he developed and overcame his trust issues. Includes Bang, and mentions of Litchi. Rated K because it's not T, but not exactly K either, in my opinion. Family issues inside.


I learned from experience that you can't put all of your trust into someone. You can trust them, but not a 100%. You kind of have to split your trust between every person that's close to you, and give it in equal shares. Because if you screw up and give one person an extra level of trust, you're going to get hurt. And only a fool would do such a thing. But I am a fool, I was a fool, and I always will be.

The way to learn this lesson is from experience. Everyone has a special person in their life that they look up to. In my case, it was my father. I thought he was one of the greatest people I had ever met. He helped take care of the house in the same way that my mother did. He was always nice to me and my sister, and always expressed his love for both us, and **especially** my mother. Whenever I went to a friend's house, I never saw their parents doing what my father did, so I thought, _"My dad is the greatest, kindest, coolest dad in the world!"_ As a younger child, I held onto this thought, cherishing it from the moment it popped into my small mind.

The same man I admired and aspired to be like was the one I put my trust in. I gave him about 85% of my trust. Leaving my mother and sister 15% of trust in other categories. I realize now, that this was a mistake.

Relius Clover was a serious man, who, at times, could have fun. But he hid his emotions very well. He constantly had an almost stoic face. And this was what fooled every single member of my family into believing that he was a kind and loving man.

The day he killed my sister, when he turned her into that thing , I was so hurt. Not only that I'd lost my sister, but I'd lost my father, as well. He'd betrayed me, and I was afraid of him. He became a monster, one that would haunt me and give me nightmares for the rest of my life. I learned not to trust anyone except for my sister ever again. She was the only one left to care for me.

I came to believe that all adults were liars, and that they only use children for their own good. I went on believing this, which is why I only trust to a degree. And when I found out what he did to my mother, I lost it. He turned her into a _**thing**_, just like Ada. Fluctus Redactum: Ignis.

I couldn't believe that I lost all my family to the hands of this...this man who I used to admire! A man who I used to love! A man...that I...I...

"I used to call him my father. He was actually one of the people I held closest to me, and yet he...did _**that!**_ I can't believe that a human being could actually exist like that. And the craziest thing is, he actually cared for us, and loved us at some point. He developed those thoughts, those ideas, that **mindset**, later on. It's scary, and I..."

I broke down into tears. I just couldn't continue. "Master Carl, you need not worry. Your sister is beside you now, and so am I. Together we will fight to bring down that fiendish man, and save Miss Litchi together! I shall aid you in any way possible." Bang put a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"Th...Thanks, Mister Bang. I really needed that."

"Of course. Whatever it takes to serve that man justice, and keep you happy, I shall make possible." I nodded in response.

But, in all honesty, Bang and Litchi did help me. They showed me that all adults aren't bad, and that it's OK to trust more than one person. From that moment, I decided that I wanted to be like the two good people who helped me. And like Bang said, we **will **save Miss Litchi, and I **will **prove to my father that the mistake he made won't just slide with me. I'll make him pay, no matter what.

So, until I make him pay, I'll be bitter. But, as long as I have my friends and a strong will, I won't have complete hatred.

"Master Carl? Shall we go?"

"Yeah! Thanks for listening, Mr. Bang."

"Of course. It's only natural to relieve ourselves once in a while of a great pain. Now, to Ikaruga!"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: **Okay~! I apologize for a lack of updates, but here's something for you. I tried my best to explain in my profile why (I think I did. If not then I will), so go check, if anything. If you didn't get it, the monologue-type thing was Carl speaking to Bang. I only decided that later on as I wrote it (around the area where Carl actually begins speaking, with the actual quotation marks.) I'm pretty confident with the characterization, but let me know if anything seems off. Next, grammar I'm always confident in, but because I'm typing on WordPad, there is no spell check, so that I can double-check whether or not everything is correct. So please, let me know about any mistakes. As always, please review, leave constructive criticism, and whatnot, or just leave a quick opinion (e.g.: That was good!) But If you have more to say, say it please. I hope you enjoyed this...thing (story? Yeah, that's good.) from me. Sorry for the really long author's note!


End file.
